


Who knew Mario Kart Would End In A Park

by moldymilk



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, JARED HAS A DADDY KINK I GUESS, M/M, Mario Kart, its not smut dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldymilk/pseuds/moldymilk
Summary: from a req i got on tumblr .





	Who knew Mario Kart Would End In A Park

"FUCK YOU EVAN! ASSHOLE." Evan only laughed at Jared, who had just lost to him in Mario Kart for the second time. The pair had decided whoever won best out of three races would have to pay for the pizza later, and got to choose what they did next. "I'LL COME OVER THERE AND BEAT YOUR SMUG LITTLE ASS" The other boy stared at Jared, before whispering "You're going to have to catch me first," then taking off like a shot. 

 

Jared didn't expect Evan to venture outside, yet he did. He didn't slow down for anything, even Jared offering to climb a tree together (with no insults). Evan just kept running and running, until he finally ran out of breath at a park approximately a mile from Jared's house. It took Jared a good twenty minutes to catch up, because he was Jared and really out of shape, so when Evan saw him, he almost started running again, but then decided not to.

 

"You" Jared coughed, trying to catch his breath. "little prick."

 

"Jared, good to know you're in shape."

"Don't patronize me Evan."

 

"I'm not- nevermind" Suddenly, Jared tackled Evan to the ground, somehow catching him off guard.

 

"I told you I would beat your smug little ass"

 

"You can try" Jared paused for a minute, giving Evan the opportunity to flip them so he was on top.

 

"Spank me, Daddy." Then Evan was the one caught off guard, and Jared flipped them again.

 

"Hit me with your best shot, Jared" Then Jared leaned down slightly, closing the gap between his face and Evan's. The other boy hesitated before kissing back. It was magical for both of them, cliche fireworks going off in their heads, and neither wanted to forget it. Then, Jared pulled away.

 

"Was that a bro kiss or a romantic interest kiss?"

 

"I-I think it was a romantic interest."

 

"Same for me."

 

"So are we now like, dating?"

 

"Fuck yeah we are. If you're interested."

 

"I am. Also I've decided what we're going to do next when we get home." Jared pressed another quick kiss to Evan's cheek as he helped him get up.

 

"And what's that?

 

"I want to cuddle with my boyfriend."

 

"Ew, you fucking sap. But you're my fucking sap."

**Author's Note:**

> hmu with more requests my tumblr is @moldymilk


End file.
